When adding a device to a networked system, the device must get authorization or be otherwise configured to communicate on or with the network, or the network needs to be configured to recognize the new device.
Generally speaking, a user wants to set up a network to communicate with multiple devices at one time. Typically, these devices connected on the network are displayed within an application or webpage for management by the user. To communicate to multiple devices, typical networks utilize a gateway or hub device to gather together information about the devices and or act as a bridge to the Internet. For example, in systems utilizing a local protocol such as Insteon, Z-wave, Zigbee, X-10, or any other proprietary or nonproprietary local protocol, the gateway or hub device translates the communications to a language that can be sent over the Internet. In more recent systems that utilize Wi-Fi, the gateway or hub device can be considered as the Wi-Fi hotspot or modem in the system.
When a device is newly added to a network, there needs to be some form of credentials exchanged to allow the new device to handshake with the network. Simple local communications such as X-10, Insteon, Z-wave only require a fixed identification for local communications. More sophisticated local communications such as MyQ wireless communication protocol, Wi-Fi, and Zigbee may include forms of encryption. These forms of encryption can include standards such as AES, or be proprietary. For a new device to be able to communicate on the network, the device needs to be able to “talk” the right language, including the correct encryption, or pass along the right password or other credential to the network to be allowed to communicate with or over the network. Accordingly, the device must pass such credentials directly to the network in advance of gaining the ability to communicate over the network. Other networks can be arranged to only admit devices that are registered with the network.
In either approach, the steps taken to complete the credentialing process can vary based on the types of devices and communication protocols used by the network. Typically, such registration is accomplished through an initial communication between the network and the device. More specifically, the X-10 communication protocol requires that the user set the credential (fixed) according to dip switches on the device so that the device has the correct credential to communicate with and over the network. In this context, the gateway or hub knowing the X-10 device's credential simply sends messages to that device according to that device's fixed identification.
In the Insteon communication protocol, each one of the Insteon devices is uniquely coded. All Insteon devices have their unique identifications printed on them. The user either uses that printed identification by typing identification into the gateway or hub device (through the application or web interface) or performs “pairing or adding” by pressing a button on the device and initiating a “pairing or adding” process at the Gateway/hub device.
The MyQ communication protocol utilizes a rolling code approach that requires that the device be “pairing or adding” for the rolling code to be accepted by the network. To add the device, “pairing or adding” is activated at the device by pressing a button and initiating “pairing or adding” at the Gateway/hub device to effect the credentialing process for the added device.
The Z-wave communication protocol requires “pairing or adding” because the device must be included into the network before the network will communicate with it. This requirement results from a need to configure the mesh network routing table utilized by networks operating under this protocol for the communications to reach the gateway or hub device. To add the device, “pairing or adding” is activated at the device by pressing a button and initiating “pairing or adding” at the gateway or hub device for the network to learn the device to effect credentialing of the device on the network.
The WiFi communication standard also requires network credentials from a newly added device before it can communicate on the network. The SSID and Password are a simple example of a form of the WiFi network credentials. To add the device “pairing or adding” is activated at the device by pressing a button and initiating “pairing or adding” at the gateway or hub device where the WPS encryption protocol is used. Other methods include requiring the ability to enter the SSID and Password on the device or using any one of a number of different technologies of transferring the network credentials to the device by a memory device.